Destino
by danielita1999
Summary: UA. Todos sabemos que Edma-sama es él quien administra el control de las almas, que pasaría si por una extraña razón el alma de Bulma la pone en un cuerpo sayayin y, en vez de nacer en la tierra nace en vegetasei ¿Su destino se entrelazara con el de Vegeta? ¿Ella sería diferente a los demás sayayines? ¿Que cambiaria con todos los guerreros Z? ¿Qué le deparara el destino? VXB
1. Comienzo de una nueva vida

**ACLARACION:** los personajes de Dragón ball z ¡No me pertenece!, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2: **cuando aparezca esto [...] es cuando a pasado determinado tiempo.

este fic es de universo alternativo ok.

La nota de autora estará al final del capítulo.

No los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 1 **

**"Comienzo de una nueva vida"**

**By danielita1999**

_ Señor Edma-sama, ya están listas las almas, para que vallan a un nuevo cuerpo_ dijo un hombrecito azul, con cuernos y bien vestido.

_ Si ya lo sé, no ocupas recordármelo _le contesto Edma-sama_ dame la lista._

_ sí señor, aquí está la lista de las almas y la lista de los cuerpos_ le dijo el hombrecito azul entregándole dos listas muy grandes.

_ ¿Por qué la lista de las almas está separada por dos partes?_ le pregunto Edma-sama confundido y mirando al pequeño.

_la lista N° 1 de las almas, son las que hemos purificado y limpiado de maldad, la lista N° 2 son las nuevas almas puras que hay señor_ le dijo al Gran Edma-sama.

_mmm, bueno entonces tenemos que empezar, aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer_ dijo Edma-sama, ordenando todos los papeles y decidiendo como poner las almas, ya ordenada toda la lista N° 1 fue a la 2.

_señor, tiene que seguir con la lista N° 2 _ le hizo saber el hombrecito azul.

_sí, he estado pensando y, en vez de poner esta alma en la tierra, la pondré en vegetasei...aunque creo que por ser un alma tan pura, puede hacer un cambio en ese planeta._

_bueno señor, usted es el que decide, aunque creo que ese planeta es muy sanguinario, esa alma es muy pura, la mayoría de las almas en ese planeta tienen maldad_ le dijo el hombrecito azul, mostrando su preocupación.

_mmm si, pero si pongo esta alma en ese planeta, hará un cambio muy drástico, esta alma puede hacer un gran cambio en todas las demás... la pondré en vegetasei_ sentencio Edma-sama. Y así siguió hasta acabar, después sus ayudantes hicieron sus deberes, y pusieron las almas donde correspondían. Edma-sama es él quien siempre decide que hacer con las almas, ya que cualquier ser vivo que muera del universo, terminaba en el otro mundo, y desidia si las almas iban al paraíso o al infierno. Pero si una alma tenía un grado de maldad, les quitaban su cuerpo y purificaban su alma y les buscaban un cuerpo nuevo, aunque siempre las almas se amoldaban al nuevo cuerpo que tendrían, haciendo cambios drásticos en la apariencia del cuerpo, que incluso las almas ya estaban designadas si serian hombre o mujer, y depende de lo pura e inocente sea el alma , eso la conllevaría a su belleza en el cuerpo que fuera designado y, aunque Edma-sama ya hubiera designado cada alma, estas no iban enseguida a su cuerpo. Eso llevaría tiempo. Las nuevas vidas que aparecería tendría que nacer normal y no ser apresuradas, esas almas tendrían que vivir y, sobretodo poner un granito de arena para hacer un gran cambio en sus vidas y en la de los demás.

[...]

Ya avían pasado 10 meses desde que Edma-sama había acomodado las almas y, aunque siempre llegaban almas nuevas. Cada una tiene un propósito y un destino que marcar. La mayoría de almas ya habían nacido con su nuevo cuerpo y en su nuevo planeta, oh algunas que apenas iban a vivir por primera vez y saber lo que es tener una vida. Ahora ya tenían una vida y, depende del planeta que se encontraran es la forma de vida que tendrían y llevarían, pero había un alma... ahora más bien una persona, que marcaria el destino de millones y millones de vidas.

En el universo oscuro e infinito, se encontraba un planeta llamado vegetasei, un planeta en abundancia de plantas y animales de diferentes razas y tamaños. Pero una raza que no es escasa de fuerza e inteligencia se llama sayayin, la raza más poderosa del universo, aunque no las más inteligente; pero avanzados en tecnología gracias a otras razas. Los sayayines se dedicaban a purgar planetas, saqueaban las cosas que necesitaban y se abastecían de materiales primas, y después vendían los planetas para ganar dinero, pero los sayayines eran controlados por un ser malvado y sanguinario, que se divertía con el sufrimiento y la desgracia de las demás personas, le gustaba el caos, la destrucción, la muerte y la sangre, su mirada reflejaba maldad pura, pero era más bien conocido como... Freezer, el emperador del universo, aunque con el paso de los años, los sayayines han aumentado considerablemente su nivel de pelea, y Freezer se ha visto en la penosa necesidad de vigilarlos, para que no se salgan de control ni de sus manos, así que Freezer visitaba constantemente el planeta vegetasei y, aunque Freezer sea el emperador del universo, los sayayines eran fieles a solo una persona... a su rey, al rey Vegeta.

Dentro de las instalaciones del cuartel, en una habitación se encontraban sayayines... y uno de ellos el mismísimo rey Vegeta, en total eran cinco sayayines, una mujer y cuatro hombres.

_bueno mujer, como me has sido fiel y nunca me as traicionado, dejare que tu hija viva_ le dijo el rey Vegeta a la mujer sayayin.

_ Gracias majestad, ella es un orgullo para mí_ le confesó la mujer.

_pero...como tarde o temprano Freezer se enterara de su existencia, no dudara en eliminarla, ella incluso es un orgullo para la raza sayayin, ella nació con un nivel de pelea muy alto como uno de 1° clase, pero tú eres de 3°, e incluso esa bebe nació muy diferente a los demás sayayines, que haya nacido con pelo azul, es algo que nunca había pasado, así que esa niña será desterrada de este planeta... pero como ya te dije que nunca me has traicionado, dejare que viva y que escojas el planeta donde ira, así que tu decides mujer_ le explico el rey Vegeta.

_ gracias majestad, quiero que baya un planeta donde haya seres débiles y que se parezcan a nosotros_ le pidió la mujer.

_ ¿Y sabes donde esta ese planeta?_ le pregunto el rey, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo.

_sí señor, es en el planeta tierra, en ese planeta se parecen mucho a nosotros, pero excepción que no tienen cola y son débiles, me gustaría que la llevara hay_ le contesto la mujer.

_de acuerdo, si no me equivoco en ese planeta hay terrícolas. Está bien. Tienes suerte de que Freezer no se haya enterado de ella... sino, la hubiera eliminado. Así que yo haré que no se entere que existe ni se dé cuenta a donde va ir, y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la criatura?_ pregunto el rey con semblante serio.

_se llama, Nadsumi Yumiko señor_ le hizo saber la mujer.

_ hump es mejor que se valla cuanto antes...sino después correrá mas peligro, y no podre hacer nada para ayudarte mujer_ sentencio el rey, retirándose junto con sus dos _guarda espaldas, _dejando a la mujer y a al hombre.

_ Nazomi es mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes, sino, nuestra hija pagara el precio_ le dijo un hombre alto, delgado, con pelo alborotado de color negro al igual que los ojos.

_ Ya lo sé Hikaru. Es mejor que nos vallamos, es una suerte que el rey nos ayudara_ sentencio la mujer alta, delgada, con su cuerpo muy voluminoso, pelo largo hasta la cintura lacio y negro al igual que los ojos, retirándose seguida de Hikaru. Dejando a la bebe junto con otros hombres que se la llevaban para enviarla al planeta tierra.

Continuara…

* * *

**N.A:** bueno este fic se me ocurrió, y lo he estado asiendo desde hace semanas, ya sé que es una idea muy loca pero me gusta, ya que será muy diferente a las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, recuerden los personajes que aparezcan y no sean de dragón ball z, esos son míos ok, gracias por leer.

¿Ya se dan una idea de quién es Nadsumi Yumiko?

¿Qué pasara?

Ok nos leemos ...


	2. nuevos amigos

**N.A:** siento lo de la tardanza de verdad, discúlpenme es que tengo asuntos que hacer ya que muy pronto entro a la secundaria (y aparte problemas con mis amigas T.T ni siquiera me quieren hablar y no sé porque, dicen que las remplace y me siento muy deprimida) y bueno, pero ya está el capi, y bueno creo que en el primer capítulo tuvieron dudas, pero en este se explica un poco, sobre lo de Bulma, ¿Qué por que Freezer la quiere matar? Y esas cosas, no se explicara exactamente bien, pero si un poco para que le vallan entendiendo ok, porque si les escribo todo de un jalón después ya no tendrá suspenso, gracias a los que me dejaron review, les agradezco por dejar su opinión espero que sigan leyendo jiji, además este capítulo es más largo que el otro, espero que así les guste.

**ACLARACION:** Los personajes de dragón ball Z ¡No me pertenecen! Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**ACLARACION 2: **cuando aparezca […] es porque ha pasado determinado tiempo.

Y cuando aparezca **(…)**es cambio de escenario.

Cuando este _"así"_ son pensamientos.

Lo que está entre (paréntesis) son interrupciones de autora.

si ven una falta de ortografía díganme ok para corregir.

Ok no los entretengo mas los dejo leer.

**Capitulo 2**

"**Nuevos amigos"**

**By danielita1999**

En cuanto Nazomi y Hikaru se fueron de esa habitación, dos sayayines se quedaron con la pequeña sayan. Por órdenes del rey, tenían que enviarla al planeta tierra.

_esta cría tiene suerte_ dijo uno de los sayayines.

_si, pensé que el rey Vegeta la entregaría a Freezer, tal vez esta cría le traiga viejos recuerdos. El rey ya no es el mismo de antes_ dijo el otro sayayin, mirando a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente.

_bueno, solo unos cuantos sayayines sabemos la verdad, es una suerte que la hayan enviado al planeta tierra, además no estamos seguros si Freezer la eliminaría por que haya nacido con un nivel muy alto de pelea de 3000 unidades. además, el pelo y ojos es algo inusual._

_no lo sabemos... Freezer sabe perfectamente que si dos sayayienes de un nivel alto tienen hijos, su descendencia saldría con un nivel mayor. No sabemos lo que el seria capas de hacer, si esta cría nació con ese poder, no me imagino como seria si entrenara, además ella nació muy _exótica _si se puede decir así. La única sayayin que nació con unos ojos de color distinto fue la reina, incluso esta cría nació con el pelo azul... Freezer solo por diversión jugaría con esta cría y, supongo…_

_si lo sé, ya sé que tan retorcida es su mente, y ya me imagino cuantas cosas haría. Pero bueno. Es mejor que la enviemos cuanto antes_ dijo el sayayin, tomando a la pequeña examinándola y poniéndole unas cuantas vacunas para que no se enfermara, se la dio al otro sayayin y este se fue a otro cuarto donde habían demasiadas naves esféricas. La introdujo a una, poniendo las coordenadas al planeta tierra. El sayayin sentía que tarde o temprano, Freezer se enteraría de la existencia de la pequeña, pero al menos no sabría en que planeta fue a caer.

[…]

Ya había pasado casi un año, desde que enviaron a la pequeña sayan al planeta tierra. No tardaba para que esta aterrizara. Por la ventana que tenia la nave se veía el planeta tierra, a simple vista bello. Sin demorarse la nave aterrizo en unas montañas, haciendo un gran estruendo. La nave se abrió y se podría visualizar a una pequeña bebe de cabellos y ojos azules, tez blanca como la nieve. Pero atrás se podía contemplar que se retorcía una colita de mono del mismo color del pelo.

**(…)**

_ ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? Es mejor que vallamos averiguar ¿vedad pequeña?_ dijo un hombre muy grande, que tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebe de tan solo un año más o menos. Sin más el hombre camino en dirección donde se escucho el sonido. Tardo unos diez minutos en llegar. había un cráter y dentro de él se veía algo redondo.

_mmm... pues no se que sea, es mejor que nos vallamos po…_

_Buuuaaaaa._

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién está llorando?_ se pregunto el hombre a sí mismo, yendo donde, al parecer lloraba alguien. Tras de unos arbustos se escuchaba que lloraban sin cesar_ ¿Qué? Pero si es una bebe ...¿Qué hace aquí sola? ¿Dónde estarán sus padres? No te puedo dejar sola... te puede pasar algo_ dijo el hombre tomando a la bebe con el brazo izquierdo, ya que en el otro tenía a su hija_ bueno, si tus padres te dejaron aquí, es porque no se pueden encargar de ti. Te llevare con nosotros, así le puedes hacer compañía a la pequeña Milk_ le dijo a la pequeña sonriéndole, y esta paró de llorar y empezó a reír_ eres una bebe adorable, aunque no se por qué tienes una cola de mono, es muy extraño. Pero bueno. Nos tenemos que ir, ya es tarde_ dijo el hombre llevándose a la pequeña a su hogar.

[…]

Ya habían pasado quince años desde que enviaron a la pequeña sayan al planeta tierra. Ahora ella tenía un hogar en el cuál le brindaban un techo, comida y sobre todo amistad y amor. Ella estaba viviendo con su mejor amiga y el padre de esta. Pero ella les decía hermana y papa; aunque no lo fueran realmente, para ella lo eran. Y estos le habían brindado una oportunidad de vivir. Pero vivir no era solamente seguir respirando o seguir en este mundo, si solamente era eso, es como estar muerta en vida. Vivir era estar con seres que la quieran, una familia, amigos, con personas que la comprendan. Le dijeron que la vida era una oportunidad la cuál aprovechar y disfrutar. Pero que la vida tenia obstáculos los cuales tendría que afrontar. Que tenía que caer, pero con las caídas aprendería a seguir adelante, sin que los errores se volvieran a repetir. Que la vida tendría tristezas y felicidades, las tristezas las cuales superar y las felicidades las cuales gozar, que ahora tendría una vida feliz con seres que la quieran y la necesiten... una vida en la cuál tendría un propósito que cumplir con ayuda de sus amigos y _familiares._

Se había despertado una linda joven, fijo su mirada celeste por la ventana. Era un hermoso día, y cada día que pasaba le daba gracias a Kami-sama de que la hayan puesto en el camino de esas dos personas, le daba gracias de que tuviera una vida como esta. Siempre se arriesgaba en nuevas aventuras con su amiga Milk, aunque siempre el señor Ox Satán se preocupaba mucho por ellas, y por esa razón las enseño a que se cuidaran por su propia cuenta. Les enseño lo básico de las artes marciales... aprender a luchar.

_ Bulma ¿Puedo pasar?_ se escucho una voz femenina.

_ claro Milk, pasa_ contesto Bulma estirándose y levantándose. Tenía una piyama, que consistía en un short muy corto y un top, los dos de color rosa.

_ya es hora de levantarnos, recuerda que prometiste que entrenaríamos fuera de aquí y que conseguiríamos a un maestro que nos enseñe técnicas_ le dijo Milk. le sonrió. Ella también tenía su piyama que consistía en un blusón corto que le llegaba a mitad de la pierna de color morado.

_si, lo sé Milk, no me lo tienes que recordar, ya sé que te lo prometí, y lo cumpliré_ le contesto Bulma con una gran sonrisa, fue a su armario escogió y se empezó a ponerse unos pantalones rojos ajustados. En un pie lo tenía corto como un short y en el otro pie largo, tenía una abertura atrás para que saliera su cola. Escogió unas botas de color negras y una blusa blanca con una manga larga y una corta muy ajustada, ya poniéndose su vestuario se dirigió con Milk. Ella estaba sentada en la cama_ ¿Y tú que te vas a poner?... Me estas apresurando y tu aun no estás lista_ le recrimino Bulma_ anda arréglate, yo me iré hacer el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?._

_ está bien, me arreglare rápido... ¿No te recogerás el pelo?_ pregunto Milk cruzándose de brazos.

_oh tienes razón, me lo recogeré_ dijo Bulma, el pelo lo tenía un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Fue al tocador y se lo agarro en una coleta y después se la trenzo y se dirigió a la cocina. Bulma, Milk y Ox Satán vivían en una cabaña, cerca de las montañas donde Ox Satán tenia su castillo. Desde que se incendio el castillo y fue cubierto por las llamas. En cuanto paso ese acontecimiento se se fueron a vivir en una cabaña.

Bulma empezó hacer el desayuno, Milk llego ya lista con su kimono de color morado (igual el que llevaba cuando se comprometió con Goku, pero este de color morado) su pelo lo tenía agarrado en una coleta baja. Terminaron de hacer el desayuno juntas, y el exquisito aroma no evito llegar a cierta persona, que no tardo de llegar a la cocina.

_pero que delicioso huele niñas_ dijo Ox Satán sentándose en la mesa.

_jiji bueno no soy tan buena en la cocina como Milk, ella es muy buena en eso de la cocinar_ dijo Bulma sirviendo el desayuno y Milk poniendo los platos en la mesa.

_jajá, eso es verdad, pero debes ser buena en algo. Además las dos son buenas en las artes marciales_ dijo Ox Satán riendo y agarrándose la barriga_ aun me acuerdo cuando te encontré... no savia que nombre ponerte._

_**Flashback**_

_tok…tok…_ sonó que tocaban la puerta, de la casa de Ox Satán.

_ ¿hum?... Quien podrá ser_ dijo Ox Satán para sí mismo, dejando a las dos pequeñas que jugaban. Se fue rápido abrir la puerta_ Yositaku, ya tenía tiempo sin verte... pasa_ dijo llevándolo a la sala.

_sí, yo también Ox Satán...¿Qué? No sabía que tenias dos hijas_ dijo Yositaku, un hombre alto, fornido, con pelo corto de color negro, ojos muy grandes de color marrón y tez morena. Se acerco a las pequeñas mirándolas_ además ...¿Una tiene cola de mono?._

_si. No sé por qué la tiene. La niña de pelo azul no es mi hija. La otra sí. Es que a la pequeña la encontré en el bosque sola, y he decidido encargarme de ella. Aunque no se qué nombre ponerle, ya llevo una semana y media cuidándola, y no he decidido... ¿Qué nombre le pondría?_ dijo Ox Satán, sentándose en el sillón.

_bueno, hay muchos nombres de niñas que puedes ponerle como Kaori, Aiko, Rayco, Bulma, Nora…_

_ ¿Qué tal si le pongo Bulma?._

_suena bien. Le queda ese nombre y de veras… a lo que vine. Vine porque quería que practicáramos artes marciales, aunque te digo que ya soy mejor que tu_ dijo lo último en tono burlón.

_ De acuerdo, le diré a una sirvienta que cuide a Milk y a Bulma._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

_y bueno, si no hubiera sido por Yositaku, no hubiera escogido ese nombre_ dijo Ox Satán, terminando de almorzar.

_ jiji, al menos me escogieron un lindo nombre. Bueno, ya terminamos, Milk tenemos que irnos_ dijo Bulma. Levantándose de la silla seguida de Milk.

_se cuidan niñas, vengan pronto_ dijo Ox Satán, mientras que veía como Bulma y Milk se iban.

_sí, claro_ dijo Bulma sudando frio, ya que Ox Satán no sabía el plan de estas dos. Sin más Bulma y Milk se fueron enseguida para que Ox Satán no notara su nerviosismo.

_de acuerdo ¿Por donde empezamos Milk?_ pregunto Bulma, mientras la dos caminaban asía el bosque.

_mmm, no lo sé… que te parece si vamos a algún pueblo y preguntamos a las personas sobre un maestro de artes marciales, o solamente una persona que sepa de técnicas_ dijo Milk muy feliz y juntando su manos.

_está bien, pero si tenemos que ir a algún pueblo, tenemos que usar las motos_ dijo Bulma sacando dos capsulas y abriéndolas. De ellas salieron dos motocicletas, una roja y una morada, Milk tomo la morada y Bulma la roja. Las dos se subieron y arrancaron a un pueblo cercano.

**(…)**

_ HOLA ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? HOLA… mmm al parecer no hay nadie aquí Milk_ decía Bulma mientras caminaba y contemplaba las casas. Al parecer no estaban bacías ya que Bulma vio asomarse a una persona por la ventana. Pero enseguida se escondió, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, horrorizados y con mucho miedo. Bulma se extraño, pero después ya no le dio mucha importancia y siguió el camino junto a Milk, que esta aun no se percataba lo que vio Bulma.

_mmm, al parecer no hay nadie… mira hay alguien parado por allá_ dijo Milk, mientras las dos corrían en dirección donde alguien estaba recargado en la pared_ hola mi nombre es Milk este… ¿sabes porque no hay nadie aquí?._

_"_hay pero que sexys están estas chicas, hay tal vez a estas me las lleve, mira que lindas están"__ pensaba el sujeto.

__" que extraño... mmm tal vez sea un nuevo amigo"__ pensó Bulma mirando al sujeto que estaba a punto de responder.

continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y como verán tengo que hacer que los amigos y los guerreros Z se conozcan (solo algunos) ¿Por qué? Este como es un UA será muy diferente la historia, y bueno pienso no hacer tan apresurado el acercamiento de Bulma y Vegeta, (para que haya más emoción XD) jiji gracias a _**Luis Carlos, juniver,**_ _**valitassjmissotaku y BULMA **_gracias por comentar, espero que lean este capi BESOS :3.

Ok nos leemos…


	3. Ladrón del desierto y el Maestro Roshi

_Antes que nada, me quiero disculpar por la pequeña… perdón, si lo sé, fue una GRAN tardanza jeje, (meses) enserio discúlpenme jeje, pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado actualizar cada semana, y no les puedo decir que fue por lo de mis amigas, no, claro que no, pero es que se me había cortado la inspiración además de que se había acabado el primer bimestre y los exámenes, proyectos, trabajos etc. La verdad que era una lata y no me daba tiempo a que me llegara de nuevo la inspiración, jeje pero bueno, como ya acabo, e descansado lo suficiente y he podido actualizar, gracias a los que dejan review, así que sin más los dejo con este nuevo capítulo nos vemos más abajo ok…_

**ACLARACIÓN: **cuando aparezca **(…) **es cambio de escenario. Ok creo que eso es todo.

**Capitulo 3**

"** Ladrón del desierto y el Maestro Roshi"**

**By danielita1999**

_ Bueno chicas, es que verán hay un monstruo aquí… si, y pueden estar en peligro, ¿Por qué mejor no van a mi casa?, hay estarán seguras_ les dijo el sujeto que habían encontrado Bulma y Milk por el pueblo.

_mmmm no, lo siento, pero necesitamos partir ya… si no se nos ara tarde, así que mejor buscamos a alguien más que nos pueda dar la información que buscamos_ le dijo Bulma sonriendo junto a Milk, las dos se dieron media vuelta y se marcharon para ver quien más les daba información.

_oye, Bulma ¿Por qué dijo que hay un monstruo ese puerquito? ¿He? _ pregunto Milk dudosa.

_mmm pues bien no lo s…_no termino de decir Bulma ya que se escucharon grandes pisadas… como las de un monstruo enorme.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_

_no lo sé… mira ¿Quién es ese mastodonte rojo?_ pregunto Bulma mientras se le caía una gota por la sien.

_ OIGAN CHICAS, A USTEDES ME LAS LLEVARE ASÍ QUE NO SE PONGAN DURAS Y NOS VAMOS JAJAJA_ dijo un _monstruo_ muy grande y rojo, con traje y cuernos.

_jajajaja, no me agás reír… ¿tu nos llevaras a donde? ¿He?_ le pregunto Bulma, nada asustada por la apariencia del_ monstruo_.

_JAJA PUES PARA MÍ CASA LINDA, USTEDES SERAN MIS MUJERES_ sentencio el monstruo.

_ Jajajaja pues que gracioso eres jajajaja, no lo conseguirás mastodonte_ dijo Bulma con dificultad, con grandes carcajadas junto con Milk.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto mientras se le caía una gota por la sien.

Así sin más Bulma y Milk se dieron media vuelta aun con grandes carcajadas, las dos no se lo podían creer… ese creía que les ganaría y a las dos juntas. Eso sí que no.

Pero antes de que dieran unos pasos más, el gigante se lanzo e iba atraparlas pero las dos se dieron cuenta y brincaron. Milk tuvo un poco mas de dificultad, pero después se enojo y le dio una patada en el estomago. El monstruo se sostuvo la barriga… pero en eso….

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero…. Como es que le ha pasado eso?_ dijo Milk asustada, mientras que al monstruo que golpeo se convirtió en…. El puerquito.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero? ¿No es al quien acabábamos de ver Bulma?_ pregunto Milk acercándose al pequeño cerdito_ perdón, no medí mi fuerza, lo lamento de verdad_ dijo Milk mientras ayudaba al cerdito a levantarse.

_oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso te puedes convertir en esa cosa roja?_ pregunto Bulma acercándose a Milk y al cerdo_ además, no ves que estamos ocupadas… y ¿Cómo te llamabas?

_ es que… bueno… no te puedo decir. Si y me llamo Oolong_ respondió Oolong a las preguntas de Bulma, un cerdito pequeño con un traje verde con una boina del mismo color, su piel color rosa bajo.

_mmm ya veo… entonces tú te llamas Oolong… pues mi nombre es Bulma y ella es Milk, mucho gusto_ saludo Bulma presentando a Milk aun que ella ya lo avía dicho antes.

_ ¿Y porque han venido aquí? Aquí había un monstruo, unas señoritas tan guapas no tienen que andar por estos lados…

_pero según el monstruo eras tú _ dijo Milk en tono burlón_ y yo no te veo nada de monstruo.

_es verdad jajaja_ la apoyo Bulma_ bueno, tal vez tu conozcas a alguien que sepa de artes marciales… alguien que sea bueno ¿Sabes…de alguien?

_mmm ¿alguien que sepa de artes marciales? ¿Y que sea bueno?_ dijo Oolong pensando_ pues solo hay alguien que conozco… pero sería imposible…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Imposible? Dime quien es y donde encontrarlo_ decía Bulma desesperada.

_pues, se llama Muten Roshi… pero es que no sé exactamente en donde vive, se dice que vive en una isla pero…

_si y tu nos llevaras_ sentencio Bulma muy desidita_ si, ese Muten Roshi nos tiene que entrenar, ¿verdad Milk?

_claro que si_ dijo Milk mientras abrazaba a Bulma.

_oye Bulma, ese nombre se me ase conocido, creo que lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte_ le dijo Milk, un poco confundida.

_ ¿enserio?..._

_oigan quien dijo que yo las ayudaría_ dijo de repente el cerdito, interrumpiendo a las dos chicas.

_pues yo tontito jiji_ le dijo Bulma riendo un poco, al igual que Milk.

_ ¿Qué? Pero yo no he dicho que las llevaría, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer_ dijo el cerdito cruzando los brazos.

__oigan, con que ese era quien se llevo a nuestras niñas__ grito de repente un aldeano provocando que el cerdito temblara_ _¡hay que ir por él y darle una paliza_!_ seguía gritando el aldeano junto con otros más que salían.

_de acuerdo, de acuerdo yo les ayudare pero sáquenme de aquí…_

_trato hecho jiji…Milk hay que irnos_ dijo Bulma mientras sacaba de nuevo sus capsulas y las abría, salieron las motos y se subían en ellas, Oolong se subió con Bulma y Milk sola y sin más las dos arrancaron para que los aldeanos no las alcanzaran.

_ahora ¿Asía donde Oolong?_ le pregunto Bulma mientras seguía conduciendo la moto, y alejándose de la aldea. Algo iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura, algo nuevo que no solo sería algo distinto en su vida, sino también de los seres que la rodeaban… de las personas que quería. Solo esperaba… que fueran para bien… este presentimiento que ella sentía… algo que pasaría, pero no estaba segura si cambiarían las cosas por algo aun mejor.

_mmm, pues solo sigue derecho, seguro y encontraremos una playa, y de ahí preguntaremos a alguien que sepa_ no tardo en contestar Oolong un poco malhumorado. El no quería ir, tenia cosas _muy_ importantes que hacer. Solo que esperaría a que las chicas se distrajeran y escapar, aunque fueran lindas tenía asuntos más _importantes_ que atender.

Mientras seguían conduciendo, cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Milk quien estaba súper emocionada por tener a un buen maestro, quien podría enseñarla. Las artes marciales no era algo que se usara en mujeres, la mayoría eran hombres musculosos o personas que solamente las usaban por su propia conveniencia, unos usaban las artes marciales para su propio beneficio y eso era algo que… seguro ella no haría. Oolong quien seguro estaba ideando un plan de huida, esas chicas eran realmente hermosas, pero seguro serian igual o peor que las otras, además, el tenia sus asuntos que atender y no preocuparse por las demás personas… dios, nunca andaba de buena gente, este no sería la excepción.

Y una chica, que no solo le importaba estar pensando en lo que haría, si no lo que pasaría… las consecuencias de sus actos, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, y obviamente poniendo atención en donde tenía que conducir, pero… seguro que estaría pensando en el pro y en contra. Seguro si no aparecía en su casa con Milk el señor Ox Satán estaría muy preocupado por sus pequeñas, y seguro que iría a buscarlas, pero por otro caso ellas mejorarían en sus habilidades en las artes marciales, tal vez ella era fuerte pero… no sabía exactamente como luchar, sabia dar golpes, patadas, jalones de orejas y de pelo pero… por dios, no sabía nada de estrategias, en eso si que era un osco, no solo quería aprender las artes marciales, si le llamaban un poco la atención, pero no tanto como la tecnología, la mecánica eso si que la enloquecía, pero… ya se lo ha prometido a Milk, y eso si… no faltaría en su promesa.

Los tres seguían en su mismo curso, pasaban por lugares con pocas civilizaciones. No tardaron y estaban pasando por un desierto un poco grande aunque no lo suficiente para no saber en qué dirección iban. Mientras seguían conduciendo…

_oye Bulma… tengo que ir al baño_ dijo de repente Milk parando la motocicleta y bajándose de ella.

_mmm, de acuerdo, yo también tengo que ir_ dijo por igual Bulma quien también se detuvo junto a Milk, por igual ella se bajo y no tardo en hacerlo Oolong.

_oigan chicas yo también tengo que ir_ dijo de repente Oolong con una mirada pervertida si se podría decir así, mientras que Milk y Bulma ni se inmutaban por ese acto que asía ese cerdito.

_no, cloro que no, tú te quedas a cuidar las motocicletas mientras nosotras vamos ¿he?_ dijo Bulma poniendo los brazos en jarra y yéndose algún lado donde hicieran sus necesidades, obvio que no lo aíran a la intemperie, Bulma siempre cargaba con lo necesario para viajar algún lugar lejos, así que trajo una capsula donde tenía un baño portátil.

Pero por otro lado Oolong se sentía tan… de mala suerte, obvio que iría para espiarlas, antes tendría que verlas en paños menores antes de irse ¿no? Vamos, aun que sea un cerdito _simpático,_ es un _hombre_ ¿no? Pero antes de que siguiera con esos pensamientos sintió que se dirigía alguien asía el…

Volteó su vista a la izquierda… pero no había nadie, solo polvo levantado en el suelo… Ya ni siquiera le dieron ganas de ir y espiar a las chicas, estaban en un desierto, seguro y abría muchos peligros… pero el solo se imaginaba a las chicas sin sus bragas y le salía una gotita de sangre en la nariz, mientras se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas; que mala suerte, y más porque no las podría ver.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y llegaron Bulma y Milk al lugar… a Oolong se le notaba un poco molesto, cosa que no notaron las chicas y enseguida emprendieron su viaje de nuevo.

**(…)**

_vamos yamcha, tranquilo… solo son dos chicas, no es para tanto_

_pero Puar… ¡sabes que las chicas son mi debilidad!... además, ¡son tan bellas!..._ decía Yamcha, un chico apuesto de pelo largo y negro, unos ojos azabaches muy profundos y bellos.

_Yamcha, son solo chicas… ¿No íbamos a robarles las motocicletas?..._ pregunto el pequeño animalito azul flotante.

_es verdad… se las íbamos a robar…tenemos que ir i quitárselas, sin que ellos se enteren, no quiero toparme frente a ellas…_ decía el pelinegro mientras se paraba y tomaban su transporte y seguían a las chicas. El era muy tímido, y siempre se ponía demasiado nervioso y se encontraba frente a una, así que no se arriesgaría, solo tomaría las motos cuando estuvieran con la guardia baja.

**(…)**

Bulma, Milk y Oolong seguían su curso, mientras de vez y en cuando charlaban animadamente y Oolong solo se limitaba a escuchar y asentir con la cabeza lo que dijeran… ¿Por qué no había escapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad?... pero eso le pasaba por querer espiarlas e imaginárselas en paños menores mientras que tenía chance de huir.

Seguían conduciendo las motos hasta que llegaron a una playa, el ancho mar azul y el sol resplandeciente era simplemente una vista sin igual, las palmas y las plantas le daban un toque tropical, era una vista simplemente fascinante para quien la viera y por donde la vieran; todos se sentían fascinados, Milk estaba muy emocionada y solo se limitaba a sonreír y a contemplar la gran belleza que se encontraba frente a ella, Oolong solo contemplaba el ancho mar… pero Bulma solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la brisa chocara en su rostro, aspirando el olor a arena mojada, el aire fresco, era simplemente hermoso.

_Oolong… según donde está el señor que es bueno en las artes marciales se encuentra en una isla, ¿No es así?_ pregunto Bulma mientras Oolong solo asentía con la cabeza… ya era hora de ir, muy pronto estarían entrenando artes marciales…_ entonces… ¡No hay que perder más tiempo! Hay que irnos lo antes posible_ exclamo Bulma muy contenta mientras sacaba una capsula donde se encontraba una lancha y se dirigían a la isla. Pero no sabían que alguien los seguía muy de cerca.

**(…)**

_Planeta Freezer #79_

En un lugar lejano del universo oscuro, en un planeta especifico, se encontraban barios soldados intergalácticos, unos preparándose para purgar planetas, unos haciendo investigaciones o unos simplemente descansando en sus respectivos aposentos. Pero un cuarto se podía visualizar al gran Freezer sentado en su trono flotante, seguido de sus dos perros de lucha, contemplando por una ventana el planeta.

_ Gran Freezer… hemos encontrado un planeta con muchos recursos que nos servirían…_ llego un humanoide de color morado y con su armadura, mientras se arrodillaba al gran Freezer y le daba información sobre las resientes investigaciones de planetas.

_mmm… Pues, entonces tenemos que tenerlo, ¿hay seres vivos en ese planeta?_ pregunto y el humanoide asintió con la cabeza_ pues, hay que purgarlo… ¿Quiénes están disponibles?_ pregunto Freezer intrigado.

_ Pues, señor, todos tienen misiones y los que llegaron se encuentran en tanques de recuperación… pero los únicos disponibles en este mismo instante, es el escuadrón sayayin…_ contesto el humanoide un poco preocupado, ya que sabía que tan sanguinarios y destructores son los sayayines, y si los enviaban a ese planeta, seguro y harían un gran desastre.

_entonces que no se diga más, envíen al escuadrón sayayin… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la misión?..._pregunto Freezer dedicándole una mirada fría y penetrante.

_pu…pues, para llegar asía el planeta, es un año, señor_ respondió un tanto nervioso el humanoide, el sabia de que era capaz ese sanguinario emperador del universo, si hacia algo mal, seguro y el pagaría el precio.

_un año… pues, ni hablar… no me podre divertir con los monitos todo ese tiempo, pero es mejor que esos hagan algo útil para mi… quiero que los manden enseguida…_ ordeno Freezer, provocando que el humanoide acatara esa orden enseguida con mucho nerviosismo, mientras rápido iría y les avisaría al escuadrón sayayin.

**(…)**

_En la tierra…_

_ ¡Mira Milk! Es esa isla…_ gritaba muy alegre Bulma mientras seguía conduciendo la lancha, al parecer desde esa distancia la isla era muy pequeña y se podía visualizar una casa no muy grande pero a simple vista cómoda.

_ ¡es verdad!… Bulma, muy pronto tendremos a un maestro…_ decía Milk igual que Bulma de contenta, aunque mucha más que ella ya que fue la que propuso que encontraran a un maestro. Oolong solo se limitaba a refunfuñar ya que no quería estar más con ellas… bueno, solo de esa manera.

En cuanto pudieron acercarse mejor, desembarcaron y se dirigieron más cercas de la casa, los tres solo la miraban con mucha admiración, era una casa sencillamente linda y cómoda. Pero mientras seguían observando agacharon la mirada y se encontraron con una tortuga…

_hola… este, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?_ pregunto la tortuga, era muy grande y vieja, pero a como sonaba y comportaba era amable.

_bueno, hemos venido hablar con el maestro Roshi ya que le queríamos pedir que nos enseñara artes marciales y…_

_ ¡por supuesto que sí!… ¿Cómo no entrenar a estas grandes bellezas?_ apareció de repente un anciano con un caparazón de tortuga y lentes, mientras hacía señas con sus manos de que quería tocar algo y le salía sangre por la nariz.

Bulma y Milk se quedaron atónitas ante esas palabras… ¿Cómo es que tan rápido las acepto?... a simple vista se podía saber que ese anciano era un decrepito y un pervertido sin remedio, pero… ¿Acaso este anciano era él quien sabia tanto de artes marciales?... eso lo tendrían que averiguar.

_hay maestro… usted no va ha cambiar…_ dijo la tortuga en tono de decepción.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! El es el gran Muten Roshi…_ grito de repente el muchacho llamado Yamcha, ya que los había seguido todo el transcurso del tiempo.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, Bulma y Milk ya habían conocido al gran muten Roshi, y sin saberlo… también al ladrón del desierto...

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, hola jeje aquí les traigo el cap. tres de este fic… y en realidad, de verdad siento mucho mi tardanza, prometo que tratare actualizar cada semana ok. ¿Y qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero y sea de su agrado, y si ven una falta ortográfica no duden en decirlo, o cualquier cosa que detecten y bueno he hecho un nuevo fic, (que en realidad es una adaptación ok) es de Vegeta x Bulma y Goku x Milk... resumen:Una guerra que ha durado siglos, una guerra en la que lobos y vampiros luchan para sobrevivir… ¿Pero qué pasaría si estas dos castas se unen? Desatando aun más la guerra, un amor prohibido, dos individuos que al fin y al cabo, terminaran juntos… (adaptación) Vegeta X Bulma Goku X Chichi y pues la historia se llama "Amor prohibido" espero y también lo lean jiji ok nos leemos pronto…


End file.
